PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cellular and Molecular Pathology (CMP) Graduate Training Program is a joint venture of the University of Wisconsin (UW)-Madison Graduate School, the Department of Pathology & Laboratory Medicine and the School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH). CMP provides rigorous didactic training in fundamental basic biomedical sciences combined with interdisciplinary and innovative training in the pathogenesis of major human diseases. The goal of the CMP program is to create a stimulating and robust intellectual environment for predoctoral training embedded in a dynamic basic and clinical translational research atmosphere in order to develop the skills needed to move biological knowledge toward clinical application. Biomedical Graduate Training for the future demands that first rate academic scientists graduate with appropriate operational, technical and professional skills that will position them for diverse bioscience careers in academia, industry or government. The primary mission of the CMP program is to answer this demand and prepare our graduates for productive careers in the rapidly evolving biomedical research field. The program provides operational (in-depth knowledge, rigorous and reproducible experimental design, critical thinking), technical (teaching state-of-the-art methods, rigor and reproducibility) and professional (career development, IDPs and other opportunities) skills to ensure student success. The overall objective of CMP is to educate trainees so that they have a fundamental knowledge of pathology and molecular medicine, and have an in-depth research experience that combines pathobiological and translational clinical research. CMP?s specific objective is to ensure optimal PhD completion rates and time-to-degree with the implementation of monitored IDPs, student success and progress monitoring. CMP objectives will integrate measurable outcomes the program intends to achieve, such as appropriate completion rates, career placement outcomes and student retention rates. The Program draws 85 PhD, MD/PhD or MD funded faculty trainers from 24 departments. We are requesting training of eight pre-doctoral students under the Molecular Medicine Program. Trainees will be supported in the first or second year of their training. Candidates will be selected based on commitment to research documented by research experience, letters of recommendation and the potential to enhance diversity and make significant contributions toward the health-related research needs of our nation. Our curriculum provides interdisciplinary and integrated training in fundamental concepts in modern pathobiology with an emphasis on biochemical, cellular and molecular approaches to the study of human disease, including training in statistics, rigor and reproducibility and responsible conduct in research. CMP helps students to develop teaching and leadership skills through committee service, presentations and workshop teaching. The proposed program provides the fundamental knowledge base, research experience, and understanding of translational clinical research necessary for the success of our graduates.